


Harry works at Starbucks

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: One day Harry writes something on Draco's cup at Starbucks and...





	Harry works at Starbucks

Harry Potter worked in a Muggle coffee shop called "Starbucks", or whatever it was. Draco knew that. Normally, he didn't go to places like that. By "places" I mean the Muggle world, but for Harry-I mean, his son, of course-Draco would go there. Draco's son Scorpius was now nearly five years old and so cute. His hair was as blond as Draco's own and his eyes were as green as Harry's, where ever it may come from. Anyways, Scorpius was a beautiful little boy and he was the biggest fan of Harry Potter. Of course, he was. Everyone was a fan of Harry, at least everyone that was not in Azkaban.  
  
On one sunny day, Draco and Scorpius went back to the Starbucks, that was, again, filled with Muggles, that had no idea how wonderful their cashier was. Draco had Scorpius on his arm and waited at the end of the long queue. His small son became more nervous with every step they came closer to Harry. Or maybe it was Draco, that became so nervous. Finally, they were standing at the cash desk and Draco looked at Harry's emerald green eyes. A big smile crossed his lips.  
  
"If this isn't Mr Malfoy senior and junior. Good morning.", Harry said brightly.  
  
Draco smiled nervously and got red, just as his son.  
  
"Hello, little boy.", Harry said and bent over to Scorpius, who fisted Draco's sweater and smiled.  
"I suppose two hot chocolate?", Harry asked and Draco nodded.  
  
His throat became dry and he didn't get a word out. Harry kept smiling, what made it even harder for Draco to concentrate. Harry took to cups and a pen. He wrote something on it, just as they always did in this coffee shop. Normally, Draco and Scorpius got cups with "Biggest HP fan" or just Harry's signature and a smiley written on it. Harry smiled again and filled both cups with hot chocolate.  
  
"Scorpius, darling, search a seat, will you?", Draco said and Scorpius nodded courtly.  
  
"How much do you get?", Draco asked Harry, after the machine stopped filling the cups.  
  
After the many times he had already bought two hot chocolates for him and his son, Draco of course knew, how much it costed, but he loved to hear Harry say it. Harry grinned.  
  
"Two dollar and sixty cents.", he answered and Draco could feel the red on his cheeks deepening.  
  
Harry smirked, took the money and gave both of the cups to Draco. Draco thanked him smiling and walked over to where little Scorpius sat. Draco gave Scorpius his cup and as he placed it in front of his son, he noticed, that today there stood something different. Draco took it and looked at the black, nice handwriting. "Cutest little boy on earth" it said. Draco smiled and placed the cup back in front of Scorpius. Then, Draco looked at his own and his heart jumped. "Cutest man on earth." He smiled like an idiot and started drinking.  
  
After Draco and his son finished their cacao, they left the shop. Draco kept his cup. Normally he didn't do that but today, it was kind of something special. They drove home, but the thought of Harry didn't let go of Draco.  
  
In the evening, he brought Scorpius to bed and drove off into the Muggle town, stormed into the Starbucks and walked past the people, waiting in the queue, over to the cash desk. Harry looked at him in surprise, but smiled warmly.  
  
"Hey.", he said.  
  
Draco was out of breath, he has so much energy inside him, so much adrenaline.  
  
"Don't give me "hey". I need to talk to you. Now. Under four eyes.", Draco answered fiercely.  
  
The smile on Harry's lips faded and he nodded. Draco could feel his nervosity.  
  
"Now we change shifting anyway.", Harry said.  
  
Harry grabbed his keys and smartphone from under the desk and led Draco to his car. They sat in and Harry started the heater. Draco got goosebumps.  
  
"What?", Harry asked and for the first time since a long, long while, Draco heard anxiety in his voice.  
  
"Seriously?", he asked and raised an eyebrow, "You're so slimy, Potter."  
  
Draco could only smile.  
  
"I mean, "Cutest man on earth"? As if I don't know. And as if my son isn't the cutest boy on earth, I mean he has my genes.", Draco said and shrugged.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
"And always so modest.", he said, "But I meant it."  
  
Draco didn't answer. He had no idea how he should ever tell his son-how he should ever tell his son, that he would fuck his super hero. Draco bent over and pressed his lips to Harry's. And only a few minutes later, the car squealed and shook in a fast rhythm. Groaning and moaning filled the car and Draco was out of breath and so was Harry.


End file.
